


FACE family adventures - Father's Day

by SummerSnowflake



Series: Small World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, FACE Family, Father's Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post: Face family, Father's Day. Alfred and Matthew leave a single #1 dad mug on the table, and hide before Arthur and Francis wake up. Only one dad will survive. (There was also a comic attached. I'll be adding the parts in it, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FACE family adventures - Father's Day

"Matthew!" Alfred scrambles to Matthew's bed, while screaming his brother's name. "Matthew! Wake up!"

"Be quiet," Matthew mumbles groggily. "Be quiet, Alfred."

"Matthew, wake up already!" Alfred yelled. "Wake up! Hurry! We have to hurry!"

"It's Sunday!" Matthew grumbled. "I want to sleep in! What time is it anyway?"

"It's four in the morning!" Alfred answered. "Hurry, Ma-"

Matthew peered from under the covers. His eyes iced over and glared menacingly at his brother. "I spent all of yesterday watching you play that lousy game of basketball. Your moves were terrible, and you still smell like sweat. I was sitting underneath the burning sun while you tried to act like a basketball hero and show off. What do you want?"

Alfred shoved his phone in Matthew's face. "It's _Father's Day!_ "

Matthew stared at his brother while still hugging the blanket to cover the bottom half of his face. What was Alfred going on about . . . ? Matthew, still tired and sleep-deprived, didn't have time to act panicked. He simply sat up, got out of bed, and changed into a T-shirt and shorts. "Let's go," he said as he picked up his wallet and walked out the door.

"Wait! I still have to change!" Alfred called out as he changed into a different pair of shorts. He ran after his tired brother as he grabbed a shirt and changed into it as he chased after Matthew.

"We can't take the car," Matthew muttered. "We'll have to walk."

"The nearest open store is five minutes away if we use the car!" Alfred said.

"We'll wake them up if we take the car," Matthew said. "Plus, what if we're still gone when they wake up? We can't go into the driveway in the car. They'll freak. If they do wake up we have to sneak in through the window."

And so they walked to the nearest open store. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the store, and by that time the sun's light could almost be seen.

"Okay," Matthew said, entering the store, "I'll take care of the card. And you can take care of the gift."

"Got it!" Alfred answered, leaving his brother to look over the cards.

Matthew didn't take too long to find a card. All he had to do was grab one, buy it, write a sappy message inside of it, and present it. He picked a simple looking card and walked to the cashier.

"Hello!" the cashier said. "Is that it for now?"

"Yes," Matthew softly answered. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and paid for the card. After paying for the card, he asked the cashier if he could borrow a pen. The cashier lent him a pen, and Matthew scribbled in a message.

"Last minute?" the cashier asked, laughing. Matthew nodded.

"I got the gift!" Alfred shouted when he reached the cashier. The transaction went by quickly. "Okay! What next?"

"Go home and eat," Matthew mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Okay! What are we eating?" Alfred asked. His face suddenly fell. "Are we going to have pancakes again?"

"I don't care," Matthew answered. "I just want food."

Alfred grinned. "Then I'll make the bacon!"

"Speaking of which," Matthew told Alfred as they exited the store, "should we make them breakfast?"

"Maybe. Why?" Alfred questioned.

"I think it's too obvious that our gift was last minute. Maybe we should do something to make it look like we put in some effort."

"I think we already did put some effort into it considering I got you to wake up at four in the morning."

"Good point." Matthew smiled. "I'll still make them breakfast, though."

"I'll help," Alfred said, "because I don't want it to look like you did everything."

* * *

 

Matthew flipped the pancakes and Alfred let the bacon sizzle on the stove as he cracked the eggs. Both of them wanted to try something different for a change, but the only breakfast foods they could make were pancakes, bacon, and eggs. They decided that it was a good enough breakfast. At least their parents couldn't say that they didn't do anything.

After cooking breakfast, they set up the table. Two plates were filled with a heaping of pancakes and another two plates were filled with a pile of bacon and sunny side up eggs. One helping of pancakes and a plate of bacon and eggs for each parent. The two boys also set aside two plates for themselves.

"Okay," Matthew said. "Where's the gift?" Matthew looked over at Alfred after he placed the card on the table. The two brothers were in the living room next to the stairs. "I want to leave it here."

"I got . . ." Alfred trailed off.

"What?"

Alfred set the gift on the table and put the card inside of the gift. The two boys stared at it in silent horror. It was a mug, and it read "#1 Dad".

Matthew looked up at his brother. "What happened?"

"I think I kind of forgot . . ." Alfred explained, "that we have two dads. . . ."

Matthew stared at Alfred. Horror flooded his face. "What?"

"Before you blame me . . ." Alfred immediately said, "it's their fault for being gay."

"That's not the point!" Matthew cried.

"Well . . ." Alfred muttered, "what do we do?"

* * *

 

Francis hugged Arthur to him, keeping the both of them from getting out of bed. "And what might you be trying to do, _mon ami?_ "

Arthur groaned. "Francis, let go of me."

"Come on," Francis whispered. "It's not everyday we get to snuggle like this."

"What if Alfred and Matthew are already awake?"

"Matthew likes to sleep in," Francis assured. "As for Alfred, he would think twice before trying to disturb us, now would he?"

"Francis, for the love of-" Arthur stopped and turned his head to Francis. "Can you smell that?"

"What?" Francis asked, leaning in to catch Arthur's lips.

Arthur sat up and sniffed. "Are they awake?"

Francis cursed in his head. He was so close this morning, too! Arthur got out of bed and Francis followed.

"Arthur, I don't think we have to bother them," Francis said. He stretched out his arms to catch Arthur by the waist. Just a little more. . . . Arthur quickly stepped out of reach and put his hand on the doorknob. Francis sighed and tried once more. His arms snaked around Arthur's waist, and Francis, a triumphant grin showing, buried his face in Arthur's hair. "Come back to bed with me. . . ."

* * *

 

"Hide," Matthew whispered.

A voice carried down to their ears. "Francis, let go of me!"

They looked up quickly to the second floor then back to each other. Quickly, they ran to the coat closet and left the door ajar.

The two parents walked down the stairs as Arthur yelled and Francis laughed.

"You owe me-" Francis started. But he was caught short. Arthur and Francis slowly walked towards the table and stopped.

There it was. The mug of disaster was right in front of them. All laughter and light spirits faded away, and now it was just Arthur, Francis, and the mug (and Alfred and Matthew in the coat closet). They glanced at each other, their spirits firing up into a challenging energy. Their mouths opened and the same words tumbled out of both mouths. "It's mine."

Francis stepped to the right and rummaged through a table's drawer. He found a lighter at the bottom and whipped it out the drawer. His eyes stared at Arthur's. "Get back, Arthur."

"Francis," Arthur said, "put it away. Let's settle this like the men we are."

Francis grinned. "What a statement coming from you." Francis repeatedly flicked the fire on and off. "I've seen you in be-"

"Francis!" Arthur yelled out. He stepped back, now closer to the mug. Francis noted this movement. "Put the lighter down! You're going to burn the bloody house down-!"

Francis flicked the fire on. The fire cast a small shadow on his glaring face. "Step away from my mug and I will."

"You're being utterly ridiculous-" Arthur continued, "this is my mug, obviously!" He stepped back, only a foot away from the mug.

Francis jumped to grab the mug from behind Arthur. Arthur, in a swift movement, grabbed the mug and hugged it to his chest.

"They're going to break it!" Alfred whisper-screamed. "I don't want to clean that up and buy a new one!"

"I think you're forgetting that one of them is holding a lighter. . . ." Matthew mumbled. "We might have to buy a new house at this rate."

"You are touching my mug, Arthur!" Francis accused. "Do not touch my mug!" He reached out his left arm to grab Arthur and used his right hand to flicker the lighter on.

Arthur was now pressed against the window, hugging the mug. He scowled. "Burn the whole neighborhood for all I care. This mug is _mine_ , Bonnefoy!"

Francis waved around the lighter to close to Arthur's head. The fire caught onto the white curtains. Soon, the entire surrounding curtain on the windows were on fire.

" _Mon_ mug!" Francis yelled, chasing Arthur.

Matthew screamed and burst open the closet door. The two parents were too busy fighting to notice their son scramble towards the curtains trying to put the fire out. "Alfred, help me!"

"Get back here, Arthur!"

"Never!"

"Matthew, get back!" Alfred shouted. "Don't burn yourself!"

"Alfred!"

"Arthur!"

"Francis!"

"Matthew!"

* * *

 

"Um," Yao read the message on the mug, "what?"

"Happy Father's Day to the world's okayest dad!" his siblings rang out.

"I'm not your dad!" Yao raged, threatening to throw the mug at them. "I'm not that old!"

Kiku watched as his siblings started to argue and laugh. He didn't take part in the buying of the mug, but he did buy some flowers for Yao like all the siblings did every Father's Day and Mother's Day.* Kiku had bought a bouquet of tiger lilies and had presented them earlier that morning. He laughed as he heard his siblings tease Yao about his age.

"Even though you are our brother," Yong-Soo said, "you act like an old man."

Everyone laughed . . . except for Kiku. Kiku was only happily looking out the window until a blazing fire was seen in the window of the house across the street. "Uh, Yao?"

Everyone turned to look at Kiku. They immediately saw the orange fire on the other side of the street.

"What the . . ." Yao muttered.

"They set the house on fire _again?!_ " Yong-Soo shouted. "They are so cool! Why don't we ever set our house on fire?!"

Kiku lifted his phone out his pocket and took a picture. It was the seventh picture of a fire in his phone that featured the same house. "Maybe we should check if they are okay."

Matthew's eyes teared up as he tried to fan out the fire. "Alfred, help me!"

"Francis, get back here with my mug!"

Alfred ran out the closet and pulled his brother away. "Use water, idiot!"

"It's mine, Kirkland!"

Matthew and Alfred ran to the kitchen and filled a pot with water. They ran as quickly as they could back to the flame-engulfed curtains. Hurriedly they poured the water onto the curtains and groaned when they didn't douse out most of the fire. They continued the action until the huge fire downsized to a small flame. Alfred used his shoe to put out the small flame.

The two brothers looked at each other in relief when the doorbell rang. They opened the door and saw the family from across the street on their doorsteps.

"Are you guys okay?" Yao asked with hesitation. Frankly, he didn't like associating with this family. "Do you need help?"

"FRANCIS-" Arthur was chasing Francis who had finally got his hand on the mug. He turned to the door when he passed by. "Yao?"

"Arthur," Yao said, "we saw the house on fire again."

"We put it out," Alfred explained. "It's fine."

"The house was on fire?" Francis asked, still holding the mug. Francis and Arthur went to stand next to their sons and talk to Yao. "Was it?"

"Yes," Kiku answered.

"He even took a picture!" his siblings chimed.

Kiku quickly turned his head to his siblings. "Don't tell them that," he whispered.

"What?" Yong-Soo asked. "Because you'll seem like a stalker?" Kiku angrily shushed his brother.

"What happened?" Yao questioned.

"Arthur was stealing my Father's Day gift."

"Francis was stealing my Father's Day gift."

Both parents glared at each other.

"Well," Yao said, "you shouldn't be fighting over a stupid mug. Well, for some reason I got one too and I'm not even their dad."

"This is a mug with the feelings of my sons poured into it!" Francis and Arthur both yelled.

"Actually, there's a card inside it, not their feelings," Yong-Soo pointed out.

Francis and Arthur checked the mug. Inside the mug was a card bent to fit inside the circular space. Francis pulled out the card and opened it. He and Arthur read the card silently.

_Dear Dad and Papa,_

_For our entire lives, you've been here care of us. It's probably such a hassle considering how much trouble we cause. Constantly we break everything and set fire to the house, but you always let us in the family hugs at the end of the day. We never thought this is where we'd end up. We never thought that we would have all these memories together and we deeply thank you for that. The both of you are always here for us, and the both of us are always here for you two. Thank you for everything. We love you._

_-Matthew and Alfred_

Arthur and Francis looked at each other. Their eyes then dropped to their sons, who stared at them in curiosity. The parents' faces soothed and they quickly wrapped their arms around their sons.

"Aww!" Francis voiced, his cheek squeezing against Alfred's head. "We love you, too!"

"I can't breathe . . ." Matthew gasped. But the parents didn't loosen their grip, instead they tightened the embrace.

"Not in front of the neighbors. . . ."Alfred mumbled in embarrassment.

"Our sons are so cute! Aren't they, Arthur?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded.

"Um, we'll just get going then. . . ." Yao said. The family started to leave and walk back home.

"Excuse us," Kiku said.

"Bye," Matthew managed to gasp in response.

"Bye!" Alfred shouted out.

The embrace ended and everyone smiled. "Well," Arthur said, "I guess we should go have breakfast now, huh?"

Francis agreed. "We should." He tried to bring his sons into another hug, but they stealthily escaped their father's arms.

Matthew and Alfred walked to the kitchen and sighed in relief. They were so glad that nothing bad happened.

"And," Once the two boys entered the kitchen, Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur, "I love you, too."

Arthur closed the front door as Francis leaned in to finally catch Arthur's lips for the first time that morning. Their lips touched and the both of them couldn't help but smile as they pressed together. Francis and Arthur softly deepened the kiss slowly. Arthur cupped Francis' face with his hands and pulled him closer.

They heard a crash from the kitchen. "Agh!"

"Alfred!" Matthew's voice carried from the kitchen. "Clean it up!"

Francis and Arthur unwillingly separated. Francis, though, wore a seductive grin. "I probably owe you now. I almost burnt down the house."

Arthur shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "Maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on a headcanon I read.
> 
> I hope you liked this story!


End file.
